


My Little Parachute ➳ A Larry Stylinson one-shot

by aidencasanova



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cats, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, larrystylinson, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidencasanova/pseuds/aidencasanova
Summary: Harry finds a wet cat on his doorstep and two weeks later meets her owner, who changes his life for the better.© 2017, Aiden, All rights reserved.





	My Little Parachute ➳ A Larry Stylinson one-shot

(This is a long Bob Marley quote, you can skip it if you'd like.)

_Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful. There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it's like being young again. Colours seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn't exist at all. A phone call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day's work and always brings a smile to your face. In their presence, there's no need for continuous conversation, but you find you're quite content in just having them nearby. Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real it scares you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life._

_-Bob Marley_

 

 

**Narrator's Point of View**

 

Harry runs as quickly as he can, covering his head to avoid getting hit by the ran. And failing miserably.

When he's reached his doorstep he frowns as his eyes cast over a wet cat. It meows as he quickly unlocks his front door, not wanting to get more wet than he already was.

"Shit," he mutters, picking up the wet kitten and taking her in with him.

He sets her down gently on his carpet and goes to turn the heater on. He absolutely hated being cold. After he's changed into some warm clothing, he grabs an extra towel and wraps the kitten in it, drying her off as much as he can. He then grabs a blanket he doesn't use and lays it out on the couch for her before taking her into the kitchen and setting her out on the island. He grabs a small bowl, filling it with water and grabs a small, flat plate before looking through his cabinets, checking if he has any can tuna. He eventually found one, scooping half onto the plate and sets it down on the ground beside the water. He grabs the cat, placing her on the floor and wanders off, checking if the door is locked and every window is closed. When he comes back to the living room area, she is lying on the carpeted ground, licking her fur and since she is still a bit damp, he carries her into his room, wrapping her into a blanket.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

Harry wakes up the next morning to the cat laying beside his legs on top of his blanket. He sighs, not wanting to get up for work but getting up anyways and tries his best not to disturb her.

He went straight to the bathroom and hopped into the shower.

To be honest, Harry hated living; he hated waking up every single day and doing the same old things. All for what? He swears that he comes home everyday more depressed and suicidal than when he left for work in the morning.

He's contemplated suicide on many occasions. He isn't afraid to die and he's sure that if he did, no one would notice. And he doubts anyone would even care.

After drying himself off, he walked into the room and began getting dressed for work. White button up, black tie and a dark suit. It was sharp-looking, and well-fitted.

He left for work at around nine in the morning, leaving the kitten with just enough food and water. He also, much to his convenience, remembered to take an umbrella this time.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

It rained again that night and Harry took this opportunity to cuddle up on the couch with the homeless cat and watch a flick on Netflix. He'd decided on watching Wetlands, vividly remembering a client of his mentioning it once.

As soon as the film was over, he was half asleep,so he went to bed, making a mental note to take the cat out in a few days, once the rain stopped to find it's owner. If it even had an owner.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

A few days later on Harry's day off, he got dressed and decided to walk around London, cat in his arms, in hopes of finding her owner.

Nothing.

That left him no choice but to take the cat shopping. If she was going to be living with him for a while, she should at least have a proper water and food bowl and actual cat food.

On the way home from there, he stopped by a chinese food restaurant and grabbed take out.

When they got home, he set her plates down and served her some wet food, which smelt fucking gross. But he did it, anyways. For her. Or him. He wasn't sure.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

Two bloody weeks. He's been living with this cat for two fucking weeks. Harry tried finding the owners at least twice after the last time and no one claimed her. He wasn't complaining but still.

In these two weeks, he's showered her, fed her, played with her and has gotten used to referring to her as 'kitty'.

It was five in the afternoon and Harry was walking around his house shirtless, because.. well -- he can. He's cleaning a bit and listening to a bit of music, when there is a ring at his doorbell.

He sighs and walks over to his phone, pausing the music, before walking over to the door and looking through the peep hole.

He furrows his eyebrows, deciding that the boy doesn't look scary enough for him to not open it and opens it.

The boy looks a tad concerned and speaks. "Hi, um, I'm Louis. I live not to far from here and uhm, my cat ran away two weeks ago, so I'm just asking around and no one has seen her. And it seems hopeless but I can't give up. Have you, by any chance seen a cat wandering around?"

"What color is her furr?"

Louis had a tint of hope in his eyes, "Black and white. Black on the back and legs, white on her tummy and both on her face."

Harry pauses. "Wait here, love."

Louis waits there, growing impatient but as soon as Harry walks into view, he gasps. Harry hands him his cat with a small smile.

"Oh, my god.. Where did you find her? And when?" Louis smiles.

"Two weeks ago. During the thunderstorm, I came home and she was right where you're standing." Harry said, feeling a warmth in the pit of his stomach. He feels like he's just reunited a baby and her mother.

Louis was a grinning mess as he held his kitten in his right arm and engulfed shirtless Harry in a tight, one arm hug.

Harry froze before, lifting his arm and laying his hand on the guy -- Louis' -- lowerback. "Thank you." Louis said, pulling away. "How can I repay you?"

Harry shook his head, "No need. Really. I enjoyed her company."

"Oh, come on. Let me at least take you out for a drink." Louis smiles and Harry feels it's physically impossible to say no.

So, he gives Louis his number and he leaves. But not before standing on his tippy toes and thanking Harry again, marking him with a kiss on the cheek.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

"So, tell me about you." Louis smiles, sipping on his spirit drink.

"What do you want know?"

"Favorite color?" Louis grins.

Harry laughs and pretends to think for a moment. "Hm, that is a toughy but I'd say black or purple."

Louis nods, chuckling. "Okay, okay. What do you do?"

"As in, my job?" Harry asks and Louis nods. "I'm a tax lawyer."

Louis raises his eyebrows. "Wow. Did you go to college for that?"

Harry nods. "Yep, after highschool, I moved to the states and went to a college and law school. Took me seven fucking years." He shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

"Wow.. How's that going for you? Do you like it?"

Harry took a moment, contemplating whether to lie or not. "If I'm being honest with you, no. I hate it. So much."

Louis frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Do they at least pay you well?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. And I know with every year that passes by, my salary will grow, but.. I don't want any of it."

"Well, what do you want to be?" Louis gave Harry his undivided attention, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I," Harry paused. "I like singing and photography.. I used to be really into photography in high school. Even took a few classes the summer after I graduated.. God, I regret so much."

"You know what you need? To get wasted."

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

Louis ran his fingers softly along Harry's jawline as they shared kisses, one after the other.

It was the morning after and Louis was cuddled on Harry's chest, enjoying the taste of his small but plump lips. They were both still naked but the blanket seemed to keep them warm.

Louis broke away from the kiss, rubbing his hands over Harry's cheeks before speaking. "Where did my cat poop?"

"Say it again, I'm close," Harry joked, shutting his eyes, tiredly.

"I'm serious." Louis giggled.

"She pooped in her litter box."

"H-Her litter box?"

Harry hummed a yes. "I went and bought her one. It's in the wash room."

Louis smiled. "Wow... Thank you for taking care of her."

Harry ran his fingers down Louis' sides. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"We can take care of eachother again, if you can handle it." Louis winked. "What do you say?"

"I say, 'Challenge accepted.'"

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

Harry's Point Of View

If my home became Lydia's -- (Louis' kitten's) permanent home and I became her other "dad" then you don't need to know. If I quit my job to pursue my dreams a few months later, then who had to know?

And If falling in love with a short, blue eyed 22 year old Art student in University meant I was now afraid of dying, then maybe you didn't need to know that either.

 

**The End**

_There isn't any questioning the fact that some people enter your life, at the exact point of need, want or desire - it's sometimes a coincidence and most times fate, but whatever it is, I am certain it came to make me smile._

_-Nikki Rowe_


End file.
